


Adventure Detours

by Alate_Nefelibata



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bees, Canon Typical Violence, Descriptions of a Panic Attack, Hand wavey dnd rules, Kidnapping, Poor Angus, Protectiveness, Shoplifting, Temporary Amnesia, it's complicated - Freeform, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alate_Nefelibata/pseuds/Alate_Nefelibata
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated one shots and short stories. Not going to lie, a large amount of them will feature my son Angus. However an attempt will be made to give each of the seven birds and various characters some screen time.Chapter 1: It's Angus' turn to lose some memories.Chapter 2: Angus is Taako's magic boy. Istus help the fool that doesn't know that.Chapter 3: Part two of chapter 1; The great mystery of Angus McDonald's missing memories.





	1. Through the cracks

It was all Angus’ fault. He’d gotten reckless. Too impatient to solve a mystery to properly prepare for when things inevitably went sideways. That was his first mistake.

He thought that he had been hot on the trail of a relic. Not a Grand Relic, according to the Director, but a powerful artifact all the same. One that could freely manipulate people's minds if the reports that Angus had been reading were correct. With a body count that was growing. People were disappearing in and around the Dunfol forest. The forest had a bad reputation for being a dark place that strange and powerful creatures gathered. So usually only experienced adventurers passed through it. People that knew how to fight and defend themselves. But recently those people were vanishing, and the forest was declared unsafe for travel. Only one of the missing people had returned from the forest, and whoever had made the report had been skimpy on the details.

Something that Angus had, at the time, considered a good thing. The biggest difference between being a Seeker and being a detective was the leg work. As a Seeker Angus spent pretty much all of his time on the moon reading reports and books. All the clues had been gathered, just needing to be pieced together for a location. And while he loved to read leg work was Angus’ favourite part of being a detective. Chasing clues and criminals, interviewing witnesses, finding things no one else had thought to look for. So the poorly made report was the perfect excuse to get off base for the first time in months, and finally do some real detective work. Avi had taken a little extra convincing, but there wasn't a rule that Angus had to stay on base. Or that he even needed an escort. 

A small town just outside the forest was Angus’ first stop. According to a little old lady, that gave Angus one of her freshly baked cookies, the adventurer he wanted to see was staying with the local healer. It quickly became apparent as to why. The human man had severe memory problems. Angus’ gentle questions were often met with either a blank or questioning look. He didn't even know his own name. The young detective had to introduce himself several times in the ten minutes he spent with the man. A short period of lucidity had raised more questions than answers. The man had clutched at Angus’ shoulders and screamed about finding something in an abandoned maze in the forest. Not long after the mans outburst was Angus escorted out.

Angus had assumed the thing the man had found in the woods was a relic. This was his second mistake. His third and last mistake was deciding he would find the enterance to this mysterious maze before heading back to the moon.

 

Waking up in a room you don't remember falling asleep in is one of the most jarring feelings. For a little boy named Angus Macdonald it was, unfortunately, a familiar sensation. 

Being the world's greatest detective meant that you made a lot of enemies. People that had no qualms about knocking out and kidnapping little boys that got too close to bringing them to justice. It was simply an occupational hazard of the job. So when Angus woke up in a room that was definitely not his room at his grandfather's house his first assumption was that he had been kidnapped yet again.

Angus didn't even need to open his eyes to know that he was somewhere else. Scratchy sheets, slightly lumpy mattress, the faint smell of cleaning supplies. None of these things were familiar. The boy tried to remember what he had been doing before he had woken here but came up empty. He would have tried to think on it more but needed to assess how safe he was. Escape first, mystery later.

Without moving or opening his eyes Angus catalogued himself. Staying as still as possible, if someone was watching him then he needed them to believe he was still unconscious. He couldn't hear anyone in the room, hearing no breathing but his own, but that didn't cross off the possibility of being observed through magic. It was a little strange to wake in a bed instead of a floor. He even had a blanket, that was pulled up to his chin and tucked securely around him. Most kidnappers weren't so considerate. Then again he also usually woke up more restrained when this happened. So either his captors were underestimating him severely or they had plans for him. The first was good, the latter not so much. There was a single metal cuff around one of his arms. Possibly a shackle? It wouldn't be the first time.

On a more positive note Angus’ mind wasn't foggy, so the idea that he had been drugged was crossed off. His head didn't ache like a blow to the head had knocked him out. At the moment a sleep spell was the most likely reason for his unconsciousness. Meaning he would need to be cautious of spell casters amongst his kidnappers. Cautiously, Angus cracked open an eye, and in his surprise his facade of pretending sleep quickly fell apart.

Angus sat up, throwing off the soft blanket that had been tucked over him. His eyes frantically taking in the surprisingly lived in room. The space was small but cozy. A small desk stuffed with papers and a bookshelf full of books decorated the otherwise tidy room. There was even a small chest full of his clothes and various nick nacks that he didn't recognise. A chill ran down Angus’ spine. Because those papers were full of his handwriting, and the books included some of his favourites, like Caleb Cleveland. The whole room in fact, looked like it as meant for Angus to live in. What he had assumed to be a shackle was in fact a silver bracer wrapped snugly around his wrist. There was a strange symbol on it, but no clasp, so it had to be assumed that it had been placed on with magic. Looking too long at the symbol however made his head ache. Did he have a concussion after all?

Angus was so confused, and starting to feel a little scared. He couldn't wrap his head around all the questions swarming around his mind. How did he get here? Who brought him here? Where was here? Why was he here? Why were his things here? How long were they planning on keeping him here to justify bringing his things as well? The more he tried to think the fuzzier his head felt.

Taking a deep breath, Angus calmed himself, and focused. He is the world's greatest detective and good detectives don't panic, they solve the mystery. So, after swallowing his bubbling fear, Angus carefully got off the bed and tip toed toward the door. First step to escape was to see if the door was locked. However the sudden approach of muffled voices outside the door made him pause.

Angus debated if he should jump back into the bed and pretend unconsciousness, but his inner detective urged him to eavesdrop. What better way to learn something about his captors than to listen to their conversation? And if he was caught then at least he would have the opportunity to interrogate his kidnappers. So, quiet as a mouse, Angus slid over and pressed an ear to the crack of the door.

“-ome on. Pretty please?” The pleading voice of a loud man easily drifted into Angus’ ear. “The Director didn't say we couldn't poke our heads in and check on him.”

Angus tensed, muscles bunching in readiness to move should the voice come toward the door. To his relief the man was stopped by another.

“No, but she did say that we’re not allowed to wake the kid up.” A gruff voice replied. “The medics looked him over and couldn't find anything wrong, the brat just needs his rest. He’ll be up and annoying us all too soon. Besides, you honestly think you can be quiet enough to sneak in and check on him? Without waking him up?” The loud one muttered a denial but made no move toward the door where Angus was anxiously listening.

“Quit looking so miserable,” the gruff voice scolded. “The little shit shouldn’t have been there to begin with, and at least he isn’t dead.”

“He could have died Merle. We could have killed him.”

There was a short silence after the loud mans statement before the gruff voice, Merle, spoke quietly. “It wouldn't be the first time we’ve gotten people killed, Magnus.” 

Angus held his breath until the two voices faded down the hall, his heart beating fast in his chest. Several observations and conclusions whirled through his mind. Even such a short conversation allowed him to glean several facts. This was not a regular kidnapping. The use of the word ‘Director’ suggested this wasn’t your average group of thugs, more of an organization. Which suggested a much higher level of sophisticated criminal activity. Multiple people working together and making it that much harder to escape. 

However what worried Angus the most was how someone could sound so casual about killing people. About almost killing him, though he still couldn't remember how he had gotten here. The loud man, Magnus, had at least sounded a little guilty but the other, Merle, had been callous at best. Angus eyes the room he had been given. It was obvious from the effort that had been made to keep him comfortable that they needed something from him. Meaning not only had he been kidnapped, but he was being kept as a prisoner.

Angus grit his teeth and pressed his back firmly against the door, casting his eyes frantically around the room. The feeling of being trapped was slowly pressing down in his shoulders. There had to be a way out. He just needed to escape and somehow send a signal to the nearest military to arrest these people. The little boy detective clenched his fists and went to the desk. If he was going to escape from a whole organization of people then he needed tools. Paper clips could be makeshift lock picks, and paperweights made into bludgeons. His little crossbow was gone, likely confiscated, but even a broken ruler stick could make a good improvised shive in a pinch.

There were several things that stood out to Angus about the contents of the desk. First of all there were a lot of incomplete research notes in Angus’ handwriting that he had no memory of writing. They were even coded in his personal cypher that he used for case notes. Something like this would be hard to fake. Which left the question; how long had Angus been here? And why was he missing such a large chunk of memories? The most obvious answer would be that someone had used a very powerful memory spell on him. Such a thing would be difficult, even for a powerful wizard, it took a lot of magic and concentration to keep it going. Perhaps something had knocked him out of the spell? And why was he getting a headache and hearing faint static when he tried to read these notes?

There were a few other things that made little to no sense that stood out on the desk. A hand carved wooden duck. A recipe for macarons even though Angus couldn't cook. A few pieces of his Grandfathers favourite silverware. Angus was surprised when he found a wand of all things tucked amongst the papers and office supplies.

It wasn't a very fancy wand. Just a beginners rod with a tiny star at the tip that shimmered slightly in the light. However its presence confused the young detective. Sure, Angus didn't know any magic, so the wand was nearly useless to him. It was even possible that his kidnappers knew that about him. The question was; why would they leave it on the desk for him to find? Was it a taunt? Giving him a possible tool to use against them, but be completely unable to use it? It sounded like something a sadistic kidnapper would do.

Frowning and feeling more than a little spiteful toward his captors Angus tucked the wand into his pocket. He’d find a way to use the wand to torment these people, even if it was just jabbing the pointy end of it into someone’s eye. With his improvised tools in hand Angus turned back to the room.

Angus decided leaving through the door wasn't an option. Even if it wasn't locked if he wanted to remain uncaught for any length of time it was better to be unpredictable. There were no windows in the room, but there was a vent half hidden behind the chest of clothes. Quickly Angus scurried over to it, delighted to find that it was already half loose. It only took the work of a few seconds to work the grate off and wiggle inside. It wasn't very often that Angus was so grateful for being such a little boy. For the moment however it was serving him well. The boy detective didn't know where he was going but figured anywhere was better than the room he had woken up in. 

The vent was dark, and dusty. Angus had to stifle several sneezes as he went, peeping through grates he found trying to get a sense for the layout. Most of the rooms he passed were empty bedrooms. Though one room that smells heavily of pringles and potions. 

It took some time, but by following the smell of fresh air Angus eventually found his way to a grate that led outside. To the little boys relief the vent was at ground level and hidden behind a bush. So only after a little effort to get the bars off he was free.

Huffing with exertion, Angus took a moment to catch his breath while still hidden behind the bush. It was also a good time to get a better guess as to where he was. So by cautiously peeking through the brush Angus looked around. Several things immediately struck him as odd. It was like nowhere Angus had ever visited before. The entire place was set up like some sort of campus. Most of the buildings were domed and very pretty. There were restaurants, shops, and even a Fantasy Costco in the distance. An entire small towns worth of people were wandering around, either going about their business or chatting with friends. Each and every one of them had a silver bracer on their person. Just like the one stuck on Angus’ arm. 

Angus didn't want to use the word ‘cult’, but it was starting to look like he had been kidnapped by one.

No doubt the bracer could be used to track, or even control, him when it was discovered that Angus was missing. Meaning he had limited time to get out. The only question was; how was he going to sneak around without people seeing him?

The answer came to Angus as he frowned at the strange glass dome that came between the town and the sky (spelled for concealment from above perhaps? Why did the sky seem closer? Were they on a mountain?). A place this big usually had tunnels, either sewer or even maintenance tunnels. It would be easy to get lost, and Angus would likely lose a lot of time puzzling out what tunnel went where. However they would likely stretch across the entire town, be empty of people and confuse his captors as to his real location.

However the only thing that even resembles the entrance to such a tunnel, that Angus can see, is a small square hatch in the ground. A good fifty feet away, smack dab in the middle of a small park. There's no way he can reach it without someone seeing him. 

Angus bites his lip and weighs the pros and cons, but he knows that he has to risk it. He can't just hide behind this bush until someone notices a certain small captive missing. If he’s quick, and if he acts like he’s exactly where he’s supposed to be, hopefully he will be overlooked. After all, part of being the world’s greatest detective is a surprising amount of acting. So, once Angus had made sure his hair was free of leaves and brushed the dust from his clothes he moved. 

The key to being overlooked, Angus had discovered, was to simply act like you belonged. A confident walk and an expression like he has somewhere to be had gotten Angus into a surprising amount of places where children usually weren’t allowed. It seemed to be working here as well. People were glancing at him as he moved, but their eyes skipped over him as if he was just another part of the crowd. That didn't mean however that Angus wasn't struggling not to itch at the drops of sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

The hard part was appearing like it was normal for Angus to be opening a maintenance hatch. Luckily the iron latch wasn't locked, just heavy and very rusted. The little detectives heart was practically leaping into his throat with every second that passed. Every moment he remained in the open raised his chances of being noticed and caught. His sweaty palms kept slipping as he slowly cracked the tiny door. He was so focused on his work that he didn't notice when a large figure came up behind him.

“Hey, what are you-” a large hand clamped down on Angus’ shoulder, and several things happened at once.

Faster than most eyes can follow Angus reflexively reached for his pockets. Hands seeking something to use to defend himself with and wrapping around the first thing they touched. A tiny golden star was quite suddenly stabbed into the hand of the orcish woman that had startled Angus. With a cry made more of surprise than pain the woman recoiled. Unintentionally giving Angus just enough time to heave the rusted hatch open and wiggle through the crack. The little detective stumbled and nearly fell down the narrow ladder leading down but didn't slow. The orcish woman called after him but Angus didn't listen. He only had time to be grateful that the shaft would be too narrow for the orcish woman to follow, as he reached the bottom.

The tunnel was dusty, and dim with only the occasional light. The cramped space was obviously only made for the smaller races to make repairs. Angus simply cursed his lack of night vision and kept running. Picking which direction to go at random. It wouldn't be long before the alarm went out and someone was sent down here to get him. He was also down one wand since he had dropped the tool after using it on the Orc woman. The dust trail he disturbed would make him easy to track. Meaning he needed to either get creative or get out of these tunnels before he was cornered.

Angus started to get creative. He backtracked, circled around, made false trails in the dust, even walked backwards a time or two just to confused or slow down anyone that might try to track him down here. Until finally he found another escape hatch. This one wasn't rusted shut, in fact it looked quite shiny and new. Angus climbed the ladder and pressed an ear to the hatch to see if it was safe to exit. He only had time to hear a snatch of obnoxious but familiar music before the sound of sneezing and cursing further back in the tunnel made his decision for him.

As quietly as he could Angus crawled out from the hatch and into what looked like the back room of a store. Vast amounts of boxes and goods waited on shelves. The chime of music from the front of the store told Angus that he was in the Fantasy Costco he had glimpsed earlier. Though why a Fantasy Costco had a very necromantic looking tank, of glowing green fluid, with something growing in it, Angus did not want to know. That one could stay a mystery. 

Angus only stayed in the back room long enough to use a cord to tie the hatch shut before he left. The nice (and creepy) thing about Fantasy Costco’s is that their shelves are nearly endless. Making them easy to hide in. Angus was easily able to dodge customers by hiding amongst the merchandise. The only downside was, that with the maintenance hatch tied shut behind him, the only way out was the front door. 

So as cautiously as he could Angus snuck his way toward the front. At one point hiding inside of a hot tub to avoid being seen by some passing customers. It wasn't hard to find the entrance, since the annoyingly loud welcome music played every time someone entered. However there were a lot more people closer to the front of the store. The only thing going Angus’ way was a dwarf that seemed to be arguing vemenantly with the owner of the store. They were distracted, but they were unlikely to overlook Angus across the large space between the shelves and the door.

Angus internally cursed, wishing desperately for something, anything, that could help him got out of this. He snapped out of his thoughts when his hand collided with a figurine and only just caught it before it fell. The little detective stared at the item before a slow smile settled on his face. He was in a Fantasy Costco. Angus was surrounded by hundreds of magic items that could help him.

It didn't take long to find items that could help him. Weapons unfortunatly were kept behind the sales counter, so those were not an option. Angus still found several potentially useful items, which were promptly shoved into his pockets but found two that would be most useful at the moment. The first was an item called Virtuoso’s Mask. The item itself was pretty dinky, a domino mask like something out of a cartoon, but it's effect would cast Disguise Self on the person wearing it. Which made it perfect for Angus’ needs. The second item was the perfect distraction.

So once he had donned the mask, disguising himself as a curly haired halfling, Angus made his way back toward the front. It wasn't easy to simply act like just another customer. Pausing at the occasional display and pretending to check prices. Every atom of Angus itched to fidget and look over his shoulder. An urge that only got stronger as he left the cover of the shelves and started to make his way toward the front door and his escape. The dwarf that he had spotted earlier was still arguing with the store owner and slowly starting to shout.

“I’m telling you for the last time ya copper pinching skinflint. He has to be here! Carey followed him through the damn vents and said the trail led here.” Angus’ breath caught in his throat as he overheard the shouting dwarf. “Even Avi says the tracker in the bracer says he’s here! The brat is probably hiding in your back room so you’re going to let me in to look for him.”

Angus kept walking, nearly at the doors now, as the shopkeeper replied. “I’M SORRY BUT ONLY EMPLOYEES ARE ALLOWED IN THE BACK. UNLESS YOU’D LIKE TO FILL OUT THIS RESUME AND GET HIRED I CAN'T ALLOW YOU BACK THERE. OR I SUPPOSE WE COULD ALWAYS MAKE A- HEY!”

The little detective couldn't help but flinch at the shopkeepers shout and look back over his shoulder. Both the dwarf and the strange looking owner were looking at him now. Though the glare the odd man-cat-thing was giving him told Angus that his disguise had definitely been seen through.

“YOU HAVEN'T PAID FOR THOSE ITEMS! THIEF! SHOPLIFTER!”

The ten year old turned on his heel to bolt for the door but instead bumped head first into someone's torso. Without thinking, in a knee jerk reaction, Angus apologized. “Sorry sir.”

The tall man with fuzzy sideburns he had run into looked down at him in shock. Angus moved to dash past to freedom but found his arm held in a gentle but unyielding grip. The shopkeeper was still wailing about vandals but under all the noise the little detective still heard the muttered question the scarred man asked, “Angus?”

Now knowing that the mask hadn't worked for some reason Angus already had his hand in his pocket and wrapped around his distraction plan. A simple jar of bees. With a flick of the wrist the boy smashed the jar, glass shattering on impact with the cuirass of the large man holding onto Angus’ arm. In surprise the man dropped the detectives arm like a hot stone as the bees swarmed for his face. Wasting no time Angus bolted dashing out the doors with the sound of screams, shouts, and insects, following behind him.

For a long time Angus just ran. Barely paying attention to where he was going, only enough to run in the opposite direction from any voices he heard. Weaving down hallways and around corners, leaping down staircases, and ducking into doorways. When he finally stopped running Angus was even more lost than he had been to begin with. Panting with exhaustion the little boy leaned against the wall of the long abandoned hallway and slid down it until he was sitting. 

With a sniff Angus took off the useless mask and tried to ignore the prickling sensation behind his eyes. Pain lanced along his arms from where a few bees had managed to sting him before he had run away. Luckily he wasn't allergic, but that seemed to be the extent of his luck right now. He was still tired and hungry and hurt and so very very lost. However before he could give in to tears a light from down the hallway distracted him. It appeared to be daylight. Which confused Angus because he could have sworn that he had been slowly, and accidently, running further and further underground. So, like a curious cat, Angus picked himself up and moved toward the object of his curiosity. 

At first the sight of what met his eyes confused him, then filled him with awe. It wasn't a window. Well, it was, but it wasn't a window set into the wall it was more like a skylight set into the floor. Thousands of feet below through a pane of thick clear glass the whole of fayrun was laid out before Angus’ feet. The little boy didn't know how long he stared in wonder before his brain started to work again. Static, fuzzy and obfuscating, filled his mind as he tried to think about where he was. So high above the earth, how did they keep their base a secret unless… static. Angus clutched his head and groaned. His brain trying to make connections that ran into something he couldn't think about. 

“Hey there boychik, you ok?”

Angus nearly jumped out of his shoes in shock and turned, ready to run once more. The elf at first glance didn't seem very threatening. His hands were empty, slightly raised in supplication, like someone trying to calm a startled horse. An umbrella hung over one elbow which seemed like an odd fashion choice, but elves were well known for their eclectic tastes. The look on the elf’s face was worried, framed by a messy braid and a wizards hat to top it all off.

The wizard must have noticed Angus starting to calculate is chances of being able to run from him, so he quickly started to ramble.

“Just for the record, I’d avoid Fantasy Costco for the rest of my life if I was you. Garfield is angry enough to start spitting nails. You might be banned. Though I applaud you for the sheer amount of chaos you caused, total ten outta ten. Not to mention getting the jump on Maggie like you did. Have you been getting lessons from Carey behind my back? Rude Ango. You’re supposed to tell your favourite teacher of the arcane arts everything remember? Can't have you ruining my brand like that.”

Angus blinked several times in confusion, unsure how to answer barrage of information. So he just said the first thing that came to mind, “My name’s Angus, not Ango, sir.”

The elf relaxed slightly at his reply, “Duh, just making sure you knew that.” Angus didn't know what to make of that strange statement. “You know you’ve got the whole base in an uproar looking for you kiddo. Wanna tell me just what you think you’re doing?”

Anxiety curled in Angus’ gut. A small part of his brain was still urging him to make a run for it, but another told him to wait. The elf wasn’t being aggressive, hadn't really tried to capture him or grab him in any way. Though he could have when Angus had been distracted trying to think. In fact the wizard had been nothing but friendly and talkative so far. So Angus decided that for the moment it was worth the risk to talk and maybe get some questions answered.

“Why am I here?” Angus demanded, ignoring the childish crack in his voice as he tried to sound stern.

The elf frowned and his ears flicked back in what Angus interpreted as confusion, “What do you mean pumpkin?”

Feeling brave and a little angry now Angus asked again, “Why am I here? Where is here? Why can't I think or remember what happened before I woke up here?”

There was real concern on the wizards face now, “Angus what’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was with-” Angus hesitated thinking hard. 

“I was going-” should it be this hard to remember? 

“I don't-” 

Suddenly static was all Angus could hear. He couldn't remember. His vision was blurred. Large black and white spots that he couldn't see through drifted across his vision. He couldn't think. His head hurt but he couldn't recall why. He doesn't remember.

He knows his name is Angus Macdonald. He knows that he’s the world’s greatest detective. He knows he has a Grandpa. He knows the names of things and can tell you the plot of every Caleb Cleveland novel. However he can't remember anything from his own life.

He knows is that something is very wrong, and then all he knows is black.


	2. Substitute teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus is Taako's magic boy. Istus help the fool that doesn't know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not related to chapter one, part two of through the cracks will be coming out next.

It happened completely by accident.

Angus knew, by unspoken rule, that the magic lessons that Taako was giving him were to stay relatively secret. How the flip wizard threatened the cafeteria staff into not only silence but into letting them use the empty space between meals to practice, Angus didn't want to know. So the little detective never spoke of it. Not to anyone. 

So when the Director noticed him reading books about magic theory while fiddling with his beginners wand it took him a moment to realize exactly what was happening.

“Angus,” the Director's voice startles Angus into looking up from his book.

“Oh! Madame Director, I didn't see you there. Did you need something?”

Lucretia smiles slightly as she sweeps a little closer to Angus’ little corner of the library. “No. I actually have a surprise for you.”

The little boy can't help the little flutter of happiness at the thought of a surprise. “For me? What is it?”

“Well,” she demurres, “I couldn't help but notice you’ve been taking an interest in magic lately. Most of the books you read on your spare time are beginners manuels. You’ve even gotten yourself a wand.”

“A-ah,” Angus stutters, looking down at the book in his hands on simple evocation. He can't exactly deny her, very accurate, observation with the evidence right in his lap. However he also can't exactly tell her the truth. “Y-yes. Well I-I’ve kinda always wanted to learn. So I thought reading these would be a good s-start.”

The lie tastes a little bitter. Taako had actually told him to do the reading on a couple of cantrips and pick which one he would like to learn for their next lesson. It let Angus read the theory, gave him some choices and made the lessons a lot more fun. However the Director doesn't seem to notice the lie, reading it as nervousness or embarrassment instead.

Lucretia nods in agreement, “It is a good start. However it’s very difficult to learn everything about magic just from books. So I asked around the Borough and found someone willing to give you a few lessons. It took asking several different people but a nice gentleman from accounting agreed to teach you.”

Angus feels his heart leap into his throat at the same time his stomach drops to his shoes. This was... not good. For several reasons. The first being that if Taako found out that someone else was willing to teach Angus, chances are high the Reclaimer would stop the lessons. Which is the last thing Angus wants. He enjoys spending time with Taako. Despite the goofs and the teasing, he’s learning a lot and having a surprising amount of fun. Which is also the reason why he couldn't tell the Director that he already has a magic teacher, because she would want to know who. If Angus told and the secret got out Taako would likely deny the whole thing and, again, stop the lessons.

So Angus doesn't really have a choice as he nods and says, “That’s great!”

The Director smiles, “Yes, it is. His name is Hardee and he’s agreed to meet with you tomorrow down by the training rings just after noon. Don't be late, and make sure to bring your wand with you.”

Angus doesn't have enough time to reply with more than a “Yes ma'am,” before she walked away. The little detective turns back to his book with a deep sense of apprehension. This could only go poorly.

 

Angus skips breakfast that morning. In fact he spends most of the early hours in his room. Avoiding the possibility of accidentally running into any of the Reclaimers or Taako. Despite being the world’s greatest detective, Angus is not very good at lying. The last thing he wants is to try and lie to his mentors face. Because Taako’s bullshit detector is probably the best on the entire moon, if not the entire planet. So in his room Angus stayed until it was time to go meet his new teacher.

Thankfully Angus’ magic day with Taako is not on the same day as this meeting. Apparently not every god hated him that much quite yet.

Hardee is easy enough to find. Especially since he’s waiting for Angus right outside of the training dome in a dark but dapper robe. The detectives first impression is that the man honestly couldn’t be a bigger contrast to Taako if Angus had tried. The man wears his dark hair tied back into a no nonsense tail. He stands straight with his hands clasped behind his back and wore sensible shoes. His navy robes have no embellishments or extra colour, and he has no jewellery other than a sensible wristwatch and the standard silver bracer. Hardee notices Angus quickly and smiles blandly as he approaches. 

“Hello sir, are you mister Hardee? I’m Angus Macdonald,” the boy chirps politely, holding out a hand in greeting.

“Yes I figured. There aren't very many other children here on the moon after all,” the man scoffs slightly, ignoring Angus’ outstretched hand.

Angus’s smile falls slightly, palm falling back to his side, but he props the grin up with practiced false cheer. Several things can be deduced simply from how someone speaks to another. For example; according to his accent Hardee is from Neverwinter, his annunciation said that he is from a wealthy upbringing, and therefore it is unlikely he has dealt with many children. However Angus can also tell from Hardee’s tone that he does not really want to be here. Likely he was only here because the Director had requested it of him. Angus considers this all a good thing however. It will make it much easier to purposely flub the lesson and have Hardee declare him hopeless at magic if he doesn't like the man. Then Angus could go back to just learning from Taako in secret and everything would go back to normal.

Hardee turns on his heel and leads the way into the training dome, “Come along. We don't have all day.” Angus trots after, hurrying so that he isn't left behind.

The detective hasn’t been in the training hall very much, but he knows the space well enough. Off in the far corner of the room team Sweet Flips is training. Killian lifting various weights, trying to show off to her girlfriend no doubt, while Cary and NO-3113 sparr. Hardee doesn't give them so much as an extra glance as he leads Angus to the opposite corner of the room. Giving them plenty of space to practice spell work.

Hardee than swivels around and runs a critical eye over Angus. His eye catching on the wand that hangs from Angus’ lanyard and his lip curls unpleasantly, “Is that your wand?”

Angus nods and clutches his wand, feeling the golden star at the tip dig into his palm. His shoulders start pulling up to his ears before he forces them to straighten.

“Yes. I got it from-” but winces as he’s quickly cut off with a wave from Hardee’s hand.

“It doesn't matter where you got it, a cheap convenience store wand no doubt. It’s barely acceptable for scraping gum off shoes let alone learning magic. I’ll expect you to be more prepared and have a better wand by next lesson.” If Angus has any say this will be the only lesson, and the last. “After all a wizard is only as good as his conduit.”

Angus has to bite his tongue pretty hard to keep from saying ‘That's not what Taako said,’ that had been Taako’s first lesson after all.

Hardee’s lesson only continues rolling downhill from there. Angus had admitted to being able to cast Mage Hand, a spell that he had perfected under Taako a few weeks ago. Then purposely sabotaged himself by going against everything Taako had taught him. Channeling too much magic into the spell, too little, useing an improper visualization. He even manages to recreate the horror that had been his first Mage Hand. Sometimes Angus doesn't even have to do something incorrectly. Just follow Hardee’s incorrect instructions, which naturally fail quite spectacularly.

It doesn't take long for the man to become quite frustrated with Angus’ constant failure to improve even the slightest. His teaching style quickly going from firm correction to scolding. Trying to ask questions only seems to shorten the man’s temper. Angus suffers it with much greater patience. He has had much worse teachers growing up. Fantasy high school had not been a fun experience for Angus. Reminding himself that exasperating the man into quitting is the reason he keeps failing helps. Though he wishes Hardee wouldn’t swat his hands quite so hard when he fails to use the ‘proper wand grip’.

So focused on failing Angus doesn't really notice when Team Sweet Flips notices his horrible lessons, exchange concerned looks, and all but ran from the room.

He does however notice how tired he is starting to get. Even casting just cantrips can tire a wizard out if they have to do it for too long. Especially when said wizard is just a little boy. Magic took energy after all and Angus had, unwisely, skipped breakfast and was now missing lunch.

“Sir? Maybe a quick break would-” Angus tried to suggest but was, yet again, interrupted.

“No,” Hardee said with a scowl as he roughly corrected Angus’ posture. The ten year old holds back a wince at the hard prodding at his shoulders, “We will keep going until you manage to produce a competent Mage Hand. That’s how I was taught as a lad, and that’s how you will learn.”

Angus really wants to ask if that’s the reason why Hardee is such a bad wizard, and decides that he has officially been spending too much time with Taako. 

“Now bend your knees, spells require a straight back.”

‘Also not true,’ Angus can't help but think and then jumps when someone behind them says, “That's not true at all my dude.”

Angus really wishes that he knew a spell that would convince the ground to swallow him whole. Taako in all his haughty splendour, stands in the centre of the training ring leaning casually on the umbra staff. His body language completely relaxed, but Angus knows the tilted ears and narrowed cat-like eyes were saying someone is in trouble. Taako, uncaring of their surprise at his appearance, continues talking.

“Even I know that a wizard has to be able to cast spells in any situation,” the elven wizard drawls lazily. “Even if they’re being tossed through the air by their meatheaded co-workers. Sure, it's probably a good idea to brace yourself for the kickback of a powerful Scorching Ray. Bad guys ain't going to wait for you to fix your damn posture in a fight though.”

Hardee sputters indignantly, “The boy needs to learn the basics of spell casting before he can even think of fighting anyone. It could be years at this rate, since he’s been hopeless so far.” Angus doesn't notice Taako’s eye twitch at these words, he is a little busy staring at his shoes. “Now I would appreciate it if you could kindly remove yourself so I can continue teaching my student.”

Angus grips his wand in a white knuckled hand as he stares at the ground and wishes to disappear. Several emotions swirl in his gut, fighting for space. Embarrassment is a big one, Hardee’s words stinging only slightly, but both are eclipsed by dread. Angus does not want Hardee for a teacher, he wants Taako, but now everything had blown up in his face. What was the elven wizard even doing here? He had never willingly entered the training dome before, not unless he’d been carried in thrown over Magnus’ shoulder first.

“Listen, Herby was it? You must have failed every perception check in your life if you can't see Ango’s got magical talent coming out the wazoo.”

Angus is pretty sure Taako just insulted Hardee, but he is too distracted to figure out how by the fact that Taako has just praised him. The little detective lifts his eyes to stare in slack-jawed awe at the wizard, with stars in his eyes. On the other hand, Hardee is glaring at Taako with his face twisted into a look of contempt.

“My name is Hardee and this boy,” Hardee spits, “can't even conjure a Mage Hand.”

“Probably because he’s got such a shit substitute teacher,” Taako drawls nonchalantly as if commenting on the weather. “I mean I know I wouldn't be able to concentrate on conjuration if I had to look at your ugly mug.”

A surprised giggle manages to sneak out of Angus before he can clamp his lips down on it. Taako of course hears it and gives the boy a cheeky wink.

Hardee’s pale face is now an angry ruddy red colour. “I will not stand to be insulted like this-”

“Then sit down kemosabe,” Taako interrupts, still with a bored I-could-be-doing-anything-else tone of voice. “How about this. You say the kid won't be fighting any time soon. Why not give him a little demonstration then? You and me, a little friendly magical sparring match. Just to show him what he's working towards, maybe it’ll motivate him to work harder or something.”

With a look that might kill a lesser being Hardee stiffly agrees and stomps off to leave space for their sparring. Taako barely seems to notice as he critically inspects his sparkly blue nail polish. Angus nervously looks between the two adults, one man irate with anger and the other seeming to be barely taking the situation seriously.

“Um… sir? A-are you sure this is a good idea?”

Taako doesn't even look up from his nails, “Mm? Ya sure, of course. Consider it a good look at future lessons once you level up a bit.” Angus’ stomach drops, hoping that doesn't mean that the elf really is going to let Hardee teach him from now on. However Taako continues to speak, “I’ll expect you to know the material components for at least two of the spells I'm about to use on this fool at our lesson tomorrow. Capish?”

Before the elf can dodge Angus suddenly has the wizard in a hug. “Hey! Off, I say off, ya little gremlin. You’re going to wrinkle my blouse,” the elf squawks and wiggles but doesn't really try too hard to escape.

Angus quickly releases Taako, knowing better than to push his limits. However it must have been ok because Taako ruffles Angus’ hair and pushes his cap down over his eyes as he walks by. Hardee looks impatient on the other side of the training ring while the elf all but cat-walks into place. This apparently sets off some kind of silent signal that Angus never knew about, because suddenly half a dozen people are filing into the dome to watch. The young detective also admits to being curious. He had seen Taako fight before of course. In training and on the Rockport limited. However he has never seen the elf fight one-on-one against another wizard. 

In true wizard duelling fashion Hardee straightens his robes, drawing his bejewelled wand with a flourish, and bows to his opponent. Taako, of course, rolls his eyes but returns the bow with enough elegance it looks more like a mocking insult. Both wizards then draw themselves into a fighting stance. Or at least Hardee does, holding his wand before him like a fencer’s sword. Taako though leans heavily on the umbra staff like a cane, hip cocked, ankles crossed, all but lounging without sitting down. Looking more like he’s waiting in line at the Fantasy DMV than about to fight.

From what Angus had read of duelling, a one-on-one match between wizards was a lot like a game of chess. Or rock, paper, scissors. How well you did in a match often depended on how your opponent thinks. If you know what their first move will be than you know how to counteract and plan your own attack. Who would attack first and who was more likely to cast a shield spell. Evocation or illusion? Transmutation or conjuration? With magic you could never really tell.

In the end though, it isn't really a fair fight. Taako is afterall an experienced battle wizard, while Hardee just works in accounting for the Burough. For the first several seconds neither wizard moves, and then Hardee still angry and red in the face, fires off a high level Magic Missile. Angus’ heart leaps into his throat as four brightly coloured darts shoot toward the elf. He needn't have worried though. Because in a show of dexterity that rarely showed itself Taako falls and rolls out of the way. Angus must have blinked because the next thing he knows Hardee is head and shoulders deep in black tentacles. All which seemed intent on either restraining or tearing him apart.

Taako stands and dusts himself off before sauntering over to the edge of the field of Evard’s Black Tentacles. Hardee being too stuck to retaliate. Angus is too far away to hear what the elf was saying, but it is easy to guess from the pale shade Hardee turns it is somekind of threat. Then Taako smirks, and instead of cancelling the spell, shoots the other wizard with a Scorching Ray strong enough to knock him out of the fields effect. The small crowd watching the fight other winces in sympathy or settles their bets. No one really moving to help the man.

With a swish of his cloak Taako turns on his heel and begins to effortlessly lead Angus from the training dome. “Come along Agnes. Kicking mediocre wizard ass makes me hungry. The cafeteria supposedly has a new special today, and I want to see if my critique can make the chef cry this time.”

“Y-yes sir, but um,” Angus hesitates as he trots along at Taako’s heel. “About the assignment you gave me for tomorrow's lesson. You only used two spells and Scorching Ray doesn't have any material components.”

Taako blinks as the door shuts behind them, “Well damn. I guess I should have drawn that fight out longer.”

Hardee shudders on the dusty floor of the ring. Scorched, beaten and inexplicably greatful that crazy elf left him still in mostly one piece. It is apparently the worst kept secret on the moon that Taako has all but claimed the boy as his own. Only a few people that didn't participate in water cooler talk, and the Director, didn't know this fact. Had Hardee known that he would have told the Director ‘thanks, but no thanks’ when she asked him to show the boy some cantrips. Just like everyone else she had asked.

The words from just before the end of the fight still ring in Hardee’s mind. “You’re lucky hombre, but next time you lay a hand on my magic boy I’ll let my magic umbrella vore you. Got it?”

It was going to be a very, very, long time before Hardee tried to teach anyone magic again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to claim tooth/dental damage from the above fluffy fic please leave comments below. To see more chapters also leave comment and/or tap the little heart button.


	3. Through the cracks (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great mystery of Angus McDonald's missing memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incapable of writing short stories. Here's part two, the third and last part will be posted eventually. Leaving a review migh help it get out faster, wink wink.

This time, when Angus wakes, he’s not alone.

He’s also not in the room he had woken up in before. The mattress is different and the smell of cleaners is much stronger, clinical almost. Angus has a moment where he’s extremely grateful that he can at least remember that he had woken before. The static in his head hasn't taken that from him yet. The little boy takes a deep breath through his nose and repeats what he does know. It helps to calm the anxiety in his chest.

His name is Angus MacDonald. He’s the world’s greatest detective. He has a Grandpa.

With those facts in mind Angus opens his eyes and sits up. It seems like he had been moved to some kind of medbay or clinic. A few rows of empty beds sectioned off by blue curtains surround him. However most of the young detectives attention goes to the familiar wizard sitting beside his bed. The elf lowers the book he’d been flipping through the the moment Angus sat up and now stared at him with wide eyes.

“Hey there pumpkin,” the elf gives an uncomfortable half smile as he closes his book. “How you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fine, thank you sir,” Angus replies warily.

The elf nods, “Cool. That’s good since we were a little worried about your head for a bit there. Still no memories?”

Angus shakes his head, “No sir. I-”

“Don't gotta call me sir kiddo,” the elf interrupts with a wave of his hand. “The name’s Taako. You know, from TV. Or maybe you don't know since your memory is on the fritz right now. I’m just going to get someone that’ll check you over ok?”

The elf, Taako, then stood and made his way over toward the door of the clinic before pausing and looking back at Angus, “Stay right there.”

Taako then quickly fled the room, leaving Angus alone with his thoughts. With a deep breath the boy starts twisting the blanket that covers his legs in his hands. His thoughts whirl in circles as he recalls the previous time he had woken. It was very possible he had jumped to several wrong conclusions in his panic, and then caused a lot of problems by acting without all the facts. However his thoughts are interrupted by the very sudden, very loud, entrance of several people. The first to enter is the large man with the fluffy sideburns that Angus had attacked in Fantasy Costco. Followed closely by the dwarf that had been arguing with the owner of aforementioned store. 

“Angus!” The man exclaims, rushing over to the bed Angus lays in. Angus flinches away, startled by this strangers noise and unsure if he’s still angry about the bees.

The man, noticing Angus’ reaction, stops just short of the bed and lowers his voice to a low apologetic tone. “Hey, sorry if I scared you. You feeling ok now?”

With fists clenched tight on the blanket Angus nods, “I’m fine sir. Just very confused. I still don't have any memories and I don't know who anyone is.”

The stranger also nods, scratching sheepishly at the half healed red bumps on his face, all that remained from the bee stings. “Right, well uh… I’m your buddy Magnus, and this is Merle,” Magnus gestures to the dwarf beside him.

“You kid, are more trouble than you’re worth some days,” the dwarf grouses with arms crossed over his dirt speckled beard.

Magnus shoots an accusing look at his short companion but is interrupted by a robot that enters the room behind them. “If y'all could get out of my way so I could check on my patient that would be great.”

The two men move aside easily enough, letting the robot approach Angus’ bedside. She, or at least Angus thinks the robot is a she, seems friendly enough for being made of metal. “Hey there Angus,” she greets cheerily and familiarly. “I know you don't remember me but my name is NO-3113. Is it ok if I give you a little check up?”

Angus still feels sceptical of his entire situation, but knows there isn't much in the way of choice. So with a little nod he gives the robot his permission to inspect his health. NO-3113 is obviously a professional, but other than her medical questions the room is otherwise awkwardly quiet. The little detective is hyper aware of how vulnerable he is like this. Someone with no personal memories could be easily taken advantage of. Especially a ten year old. With no memories of his own he would need to depend on others to tell him about himself and his surroundings. About his relationships with others. He can't tell the difference between friend or foe if he doesn't remember who is who. So Angus is understandably nervous and unsure of who he can trust.

Which brought the second reason Angus was anxious to mind. Merle and Magnus. The young detective remembered them from the previous time he had woken. They had been the ones talking in the hallway outside of his room. Muttering about how they had almost killed him. It was entirely possible that they were only worried that he had survived and might remember the accident that had caused his memory loss. The paranoid side of Angus’ mind muttered about how their concern right now could be faked. Though NO-3113 didn't seem to question their presence by his side.

“Well it seems like everything is fine physically,” the robot hums as she finishes recording Angus’ results. “Can you tell me the date Angus?”

Angus ponders for a moment but can only shake his head in frustration. “No, I can't remember. All I know is; my name is Angus McDonald, I’m the world’s greatest detective, and I have a Grandpa… somewhere. That’s all I know. I-I can't even remember where my Grandpa lives.” Angus is too focused on not crying to notice the worried glance Magnus and Merle share across the room.

“There, there, darlin’,” NO-3113 pats Angus’ knee with a comforting metal hand, soothing the slightly trembling boy. “Everything’ll work out, you’ll see. You got lotsa folks that care about you up here. We won't let you fall through the cracks now.”

“Indeed we won't,” says a dignified voice from the door.

In the doorway there’s a very pretty older lady, with short white hair, dressed in blue and white robes, carrying a fancy white staff. There’s little to no doubt in Angus’ mind that this is the ‘Director’ he’s heard so much about while sneaking around. Just behind her is Taako, who goes to stand with Merle and Magnus. 

NO-3113 folds her arms disapprovingly, “Y'all should know better than to barge in here all willy nilly. I know everyone wants to see him but you’re going to overwhelm the poor boy at this rate.”

The Director waves a hand, “I agree. Which is why I told everyone else outside to resume their posts, and that Angus would be by to see them once he’s feeling better. I simply wanted to see for myself that our youngest employee was in one piece.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, and speaks in a tone that to Angus thinks is far too flippant to be speaking to a boss, “And you couldn't wait like everyone else because…?”

“Being Director has to have some perks,” she says with what might be a glimmer of amusement in her eye.

She then turns her attention to Angus. He tries not to shy away from her gaze, but can't help but feel smaller under it. “How are you feeling Angus?”

Angus is getting really sick of hearing that question, but answers honestly. “I’m feeling fine, if a bit confused. Thank you for asking Miss Director.”

The Director smiles, almost sadly, at him “You usually call me Madam Director. Though I’ve given you permission to call me by my name, Lucretia, in private at least.”

Angus nods, grateful for even the smallest scrap of information. Though not really planning on being so familiar with someone who seems so powerful. Merle’s snort interrupts the moment, “So the kid gets to call you by your name but everyone else can't?”

The Director doesn't even look over her shoulder at the Dwarf, her tone bordering on a scolding tease, “Angus has always been respectful and doesn't try to give me horrible nicknames, so yes. He has permission.”

Ignoring the grumbles of faux hurt and snickering from the three men in the room, Lucretia turned her attention back to Angus. “I was hoping to ask you Angus if you remembered the last time you woke up.”

Angus looked back down at the blanket and began picking at loose threads. A bit of shame curled in his gut as he answered, “Yes ma'am, I remember that much.”

“Now you’re not in trouble Angus, but I would like to know why all that happened.” 

Angus bit his lip, hesitating for a long moment. However before he could answer Taako snorted, “Leave the kid alone. It wasn't even a big deal. Probably didn't mean to stab Killian with a wand-” Angus winced, “- or get Carey lost and then stuck in the vents-” this really wasn't helping, “-break and enter into Fantasy Costco to rob the place-” Angus wanted Taako to stop talking now, “- and then smash a jar of bees on Maggie's face.”

Merle snickers, “Beaten by a six year old with a jar of bugs.”

“It was a sneak attack! He had advantage!” Magnus points childishly at Angus like a tattling toddler.

Before the conversation could completely dissolve into chaos, the Director spoke again, “What caused you to run?”

The room immediately silenced. Everyone looking at the little boy picking threads from the blanket in his lap, as if it was the most important thing in the planar system. “I... may have jumped to several erroneous conclusions when I woke up in a strange place.”

“Erroni- what's now?” Merle mutters in confusion.

Magnus just grimaces in sympathy, “Sounds painful, is it like a hernia?”

“It's not contagious is it?” Taako wrinkles his nose in disgust.

The Director rubs her temple with an expression of utter exasperation. Angus clasps a hand over this mouth to smother his slightly hysterical giggle but doesn't entirely succeed. It's not very appropriate for how serious the situation is, but that only seems to make the goof seem funnier. Something the three men look entirely too pleased about.

“Please,” Lucretia continues, “tell us what happened from your perspective Angus.”

So, in a halting voice, he does. Angus doesn't mention overhearing Merle and Magnus’ conversation in the hallway, but overall doesn't omit too much information. He tries to apologize for the damage he had done, but no one seems to listen to him when he tries. The Director just shakes her head and everyone else either laughs or congratulates him. 

“Not your fault we give off a cult vibe Ango,” Taako assures, “stranger danger and all that jazz.”

“In the meantime we need to figure out if your memories can be restored,” the Director hums, “in fact I have something we can try right now.”

Lucretia then pulls a tiny glass flask from her sleeve. Angus doesn't think the Director seems like the kind of person that would carry alcohol on her person so casually. Which would explain why the liquid in the clear flask doesn't look like alcohol. If anything the fluid looks more like runny black ink, and the little detective hopes he isn't going to be expected to drink it.

“Is that-” Magnus starts to say before glancing at Angus and editing what he was going to say, “-what I think it is? What good is that going to do?”

The Director sighs, “It's possible that the… accident, triggered a defence mechanism to keep certain information safe. Which is now interfering with Angus’ memory.”

Angus is quickly getting sick of the cryptic talking and significant looks that he can't totally interpret. They keep talking around what caused his amnesia. Dodging his questions and keeping him in the dark. The small, still suspicious and cautious, part of his mind whispers about how he shouldn't trust these strangers. A part of his mind that Angus tries very hard to ignore. Besides, he might not remember much, but he does remember that he’s the world's greatest detective. They won't be able to hide the truth from Angus for long.

“Here you are Angus,” the Director said as she poured the dark liquid into a glass and offered it to the little boy. 

It was only through sheer will that Angus didn't make a face as he held the glass and stared at the liquid. He is trying not to feel like a kid given medicine he doesn't want to take, and failing.

Angus looked up at the director, looking unintentionally forlorn, “So drinking this… will give me my memory back?”

There was a ripple of- something- that flashed in the Directors eyes. There and gone again faster than Angus could decipher. Her smile was slightly sad as she replied, “I hope so. However even if this should fail we will keep trying Angus. I swear it.”

Angus stared at her for several moments, assessing if she was being truthful or not. Weighing if he could trust her word, given that she was still technically a stranger. However the little detective knew that he didn't have much say in the matter. Not to mention the fact that if this did restore his memories it would answer all the questions he had anyway. So with a small sigh and a wrinkled nose, Angus swiftly chugged the mystery liquid. 

The taste was… not good to say the least. Angus choked and coughed a little before a glass of water was offered to help wash down the taste. Once his mouth was clear Angus found that the entire room was staring expectantly at him. As if expecting something. 

The little boy could only stare back and say, “I-I don't think it worked?”

Everyone’s shoulders seemed to slump in unison. Lucretia leaned heavier on her staff, seeming older than she had only a minute ago. “I’m guessing you don't suddenly remember anything?”

Angus searched his mind for any sudden revelation or fountain of memories, but shook his head. “No, I’m sorry ma'am.”

“Maybe he needs more time to digest?” Magnus chimed in, trying to sound more optimistic than he looked.

“Perhaps,” Lucretia agrees but doesn't look particularly hopeful.

“Well in any case,” NO-3113 interrupts the darkening mood, “you should be well enough to leave the med bay Angus. Though you probably shouldn't be left alone just in case you have another episode like this one. Just try not to remember too hard alright? Some things just gotta come on their own.”

Angus nods, “Yes, thank you for looking after me Miss NO-3113.”

The hug sized robot smiles and ruffles Angus’ hair, which surprises him a bit. Such actions are usually meant to be condescending. A pat on the head as he’s told to go play, a reminder that he’s just a boy and shouldn’t be chasing mysteries. However instead of being offended at being treated like a child there's a strange surge of… affection?

Angus’ train of thought is suddenly derailed by Taako as the elf exclaims, “No worries. We’ll look after Ango and make sure he doesn't do any mental gymnastics. Not thinking is our specialty.”

“Ya! I never think before I do anything,” Magnus boasts proudly with his already broad chest puffed up in pride.

The Director sighed, already looking so done with their antics, “Yes well I will be returning to work then. I’ll also start looking into other ways we might fix Angus’ memory problems.” With a comforting pat on his knee and a short but meaningful, ‘feel better and I’ll get back to you soon’, the Director left with NO-3113 following close behind.

Taako wastes no time in taking command of the room. “So,” the wizard grins as he claps his hands together. Angus doesn't know why be he suddenly feels nervous as he sees the look in Taako’s eye. “How about we start with some food and then maybe the Taako tour? Show you around the ol’ place. Only costs five gold.”

“I’m not sure I have five gold sir,” Angus says as he hops out of the bed taking a moment to straighten his clothes.

“Don't worry about it kemosabe,” Taako waves a hand dismissively, “I’ll just add it to your tab. Just be ready when the taxman comes a’calling, or I’ll have to break your legs.” Angus isn't sure if Taako is goofing again or not, but still shuffles after the wizard and his friends as they all leave the med bay.

Outside, everything is still the same as the first time Angus had woken. Only this time he wasn't hiding. People actually saw him, and a one or two smiled and gave him small greetings as they continued on their way. It was disconcerting for Angus. To be surrounded by people and places he’s told he should recognise but couldn't. However he continues to trot along behind the trio, only idly listening to their conversation about what was being served at the cafeteria. Once there, the four of them quickly got in line and went over their options for food.

“Oh boy, they have Fantasy meatloaf today!” Magnus enthused as he began heaping the dish on his plate.

Taako made a face, “You disgust me. How can you eat that slop?” but the elf got a small helping for himself all the same.

“Awe, don't be like that Taako,” the human fighter teased before noticing the lost look on Angus’ face. “You ok Ango? What's wrong?”

The little detective shuffled his feet, “It’s nothing-”

“No. It’s obviously something if it's bothering you,” Taako interrupted, “Use your words pumpkin. We can't fix it if we don't know what's going through that big brain of yours.”

Angus looked down at his feet, hands gripping the sides of his empty lunch tray. “I-it’s silly but… I don't know what to get. I don't know what I like to eat.”

It was such a simple thing, pick something to eat, and it upset Angus that he couldn't even do even that. What if he had an allergy? Did he even like Fantasy meatloaf? Did he have a favourite meal? 

Taako and Magnus shared a look, silently urging the other to come up with a solution. Neither of them knew what Angus liked to eat. Something like that hadn't been important to know before now. Ironically, it was Merle who fixed the problem.

The Dwarf, who hadn't even paused when Angus had stated his problem, continued to load his plate with various foodstuffs. “Well that's an easy fix. We’ll just get ya a little bit of everything and detective it out.”

The mention of detectives got Angus’ attention. Making him look up from his shoes and scrub furiously at his eyes. “Like a mystery?”

“Ya like that,” Merle drawled as he scooped small slices from each offered dish onto various plates and bowls. “Not going to lie to you kid, but we don't know much about you. Not as much as we probably should. We didn't ask enough questions, and you didn't offer many answers while you still had your memories. So maybe we’re all a little at fault.”

The dwarf then handed Angus a plate of Fantasy meatloaf, since his own tray was getting full. “But until we figure out a way to fix that, you’re a walking talking mystery. And since you’re the ‘world's greatest boy detective’ or whatever, sounds like a job for you.”

Angus blinked several times, thinking it over. Merle had made a good point. Angus was a mystery, even to himself now. However that didn't have to be a bad thing. In fact it could be exciting to puzzle out the secrets that his amnesia had made him forget. Not even Caleb Cleveland had had such a difficult puzzle to solve. And if anyone was going to be able to solve the mystery of Angus McDonald, it was Angus.

The tension that had been lingering in the small boys shoulders loosened ever so slightly. With a determined nod Angus turned to the cafeteria food and began scooping samples from each dish onto his tray. The first mystery was to find out what he liked to eat first. It didn't take long for Magnus and Taako to join in, and between the four of them they grabbed a little of every dish for Angus to try.

-

Lunch had been a success overall. Angus found that he liked several different dishes but his absolute favourite so far was Fantasy Mac and cheese. He disliked steamed vegetables, and orange juice with pulp was horrible. He also found out that he liked the Fantasy meatloaf, so long as it was first smothered in ketchup. Taako called him a heathen for it. Magnus had helped by eating any samples that Angus hadn’t finished. Which was good since that way no food went to waste.

It felt like a good first step in figuring out the mystery of Angus McDonald.

After the meal Taako started the tour that he had promised before. Leading the group around as he introduced, or re-introduced, Angus to various places. Some buildings got little more than a hand wave and a single sentence explanation. While others got detailed monologues and maybe even a story of something that had happened there. Angus listened intently to every word. Which was why he doesn't notice someone approaching him until he feels a familiar hand tap his shoulder.

“Hey there Angus!”

Angus whips around, heart jumping into his throat as he comes face to face with the orcish woman that had startled him before.

“H-hello ma’am,” Angus stutters nervously. His eyes flicker to the small bandaid on her hand before flicking back to her face.

“Hey there Killian,” Magnus greets cheerily. “Didn't you know sneaking up on boy detectives is bad for your health?” The man teased in obvious reference to her bandaged hand.

Killian smirked, “Just like how grabbing one will get you a face full of bees.”

Angus flushed red as everyone else chuckled, and wished there was a maintenance hatch he could disappear into. They ribbed Magnus for a few more minutes before Killina turned back to Angus.

“Anyway I just wanted to apologize for scaring you earlier,” Killian said contritely as she shuffled around in her pockets. “I also wanted to give you this back.”

The little detective blinked in surprise as she presented the wand that he stabbed her with. Angus hesitatingly reached out and took back the magic foci, running a hand over the freshly cleaned golden star.

He looked back up at Killian and gave her a hesitant smile, “Thank you ma’am, and um… I’m sorry I stabbed you?”

To his surprise Killian barked a loud laugh and ruffled Angus’ hair, prompting yet another strange wave of affection. “Don't you worry about it kid. I’ve had way worse, and it’s good to see you know how to defend yourself.” 

Taako scoffed and folded his arms, almost pouting, “It would have been funnier if he had got you with a Ray of Frost like we’d been practicing. It's a wand after all, not some dinky knife. I’m trying to teach him to be an awesome wizard not some meat shield fighter.”

“Oi, what's wrong with being a fighter?” Magnus questioned with narrowed eyes.

Merle chuckled, “Well it's like they say, ‘Don’t bring a knife to a wizard duel.’”

“But what if the knife is poisoned?” Magnus shoots back, sparking a debate into weapons and spells in a fight. Killian and Magnus ganging up on the dwarf in favour of fighter tactics, while Merle argued that magic was better. Which started teasing toward the cleric’s dubious magical abilities.

“I know magic?” Angus asks quietly, more to himself than anyone else, looking down at the wand in his hands in a new light. He's surprised when Taako replies, having heard him over the argument the others were having.

“Why else would you have a wand Agnes?” Taako snickered and gestured to himself, “You’re even getting lessons from the only and only Taako Taaco.”

The little detective is in awe but quickly wilts, “Too bad I can't remember any spells.”

The elven wizard hums, ears twitching in thought before a grin breaks across his face, “Come on Ango. Time for a magic lesson.”

Before Angus can ask any questions or make any protests Taako is already ushering him away from the others. By latching onto the little boys collar and gently dragging him along behind him. The others are too busy arguing to notice them slip away. However they don't go far, just out of sight and into a small park with a few shady trees. 

“Alright Agnes, pay attention ‘cuz I’m not gunna repeat myself,” Taako declared as he released Angus’ collar.

Angus huffed and made a vain attempt to straighten his now rumpled clothes. “S-sir what are-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Taako admonished, wagging a finger at Angus, “none of that ‘sir’ stuff for me. Now, today's lesson is about showing you that you still remember your magic mojo.”

“But si- I mean Taako, my memories-”

“Don't matter.” The elf interrupted briskly before wincing just slightly at how that sounded. “I mean magically speaking, they don't matter.”

Angus huffed in frustration and folded his arms over his chest, feeling like Taako wasn't listening. “I don't understand.”

“I know,” Taako sighed, “Just uh, gimme a sec to figure out how to explain it right.” So there was a minute of silence as Angus waited and Taako’s ears twitched in thought, before the wizard began to speak.

“So, uh, just because you’ve gone and forgotten all of our amazing lessons doesn't mean... that you can't do magic any more. The magic is still inside you and whatnot,” Taako said uncertainty, wiggling the umbrastaff and waiting for Angus’ slow nod of understanding before continuing to speak.

“See, magic ain't all about that thinking and knowing jazz. Sure it helps but magic is also a… feeling I guess. I have a pretty shitty memory myself, couldn't tell you where I learned half the spells I know. So instead of trying to remember, use that sensation you get in your gut when something’s familiar. Like an instinct. Your brain lost the memory of learning magic but that doesn't mean the rest of you forgot. Get it? So… just turn off all those loud thoughts and try going with your gut.”

Angus tilted his head in thought, mulling over what Taako was trying to convey. He wasn't so sure magic was that simple. However Taako’s impromptu lesson was still teaching him something. It was true that Angus’ mind couldn't remember anything, but muscle memory, instinct, and gut feeling still remained. Thinking back, it had already happened several times. The thought of being kidnapped was familiar, even though Angus can't recall any memories of it. The sensation of having his hair ruffled by NO-3113 and Killian had triggered an unusual emotional response. All which meant that Angus’ body likely still recognized what his mind refused to remember.

So with a deep breath Angus gripped his little wand in hand and cleared his throat, “W-which spell should I try to cast si- I mean, Taako?”

Taako smiled, “Try Mage Hand little man. I drilled you on that one for so long you could probably do it in your sleep.”

Angus nodded and frowned in concentration. His mind whirled with what magic theory he could remember but with a shake of his head Angus tried instead to listen to his gut. He wants to cast a Mage Hand. So what action feels most familiar? For a moment nothing happened, before something did. It was a feeling similar to déjà-vu, but not quite. Like typing in a code, or turning a lock that you’ve opened so many times you don't remember the numbers anymore, just the action of turning the tumblers. Something that's automatic, with no input from your brain.

And when Angus opens his eyes a perfect, if slightly shaky, light blue Mage hand is floating in front of him.

“There you go,” Taako smiles, “nice to see my lessons weren't totally wasted on you.”

-

The rest of the magic lesson is cut short when the others, having finished their argument, came and found them.

Angus is excited by the fact that even without his memory he can still perform some magic. He isn't sure what to call the sensation he feels more than knows. Muscle memory, instinct, déjà vu. Maybe it's just his subconscious mind trying to steer him in the right direction. The point is while he might not be able to remember anything, his gut so long as he’s listening, won't steer him wrong. It's a huge breakthrough. Which he experiments with as they continue the tour around base.

It was a strange contrast from before. The first time Angus had woken, his mind had been telling him that he didn't know this place. He had believed he was in danger. Now that he’s listening to his instincts and not his head the first thing Angus notices is that he feels incredibly safe. The entire base feels vaguely familiar. In a way that an old school you used to go to does, even years after you graduated. However that didn't meant that Angus actually knew where anything was. So he paid close attention to the tour as it continued.

While Taako showed Angus the places, Magnus seemed to take it upon himself to reintroduce Angus to the people. Every now and then someone would wave to Angus or ask how he was doing. Which left Angus awkwardly floundering for how to answer and ask who they were. Magnus helped him by running interference. Sometimes he would lean down and unsubtly whisper names or jokes in Angus’ ear. At other times when Angus was starting to feel overwhelmed the fighter would just usher people away. Throwing a friendly arm over shoulders and turning them away from the little detective. Angus appreciated it immensely.

Which was another reason he was so confused. When Angus had woken the first time he had heard Magnus and Merle speaking in the hallway. Muttering about killing people and hurting Angus. However Angus’ gut feeling was that he trusted these three wholeheartedly. Which, he believed, was a pretty big clue that whatever had happened to him was some kind of accident. However figuring out more information about the nature of that accident is difficult. The one time he tries to ask he’s quickly interrupted and all but dragged toward what Taako is calling ‘the cannon room’

It's fairly obvious why the room has such an odd name, because there's a massive cannon in it. Around the aforementioned artillery are what look to be several glass cannonballs. Big enough to fit at least four regular sized people inside. Angus is fascinated by the odd mode of transportation and how it would work. So he allows Taako’s improvised distraction work for now. Unable to answer Angus’ numerous pestering questions Magnus quickly introduces him to Avi. The man who apparently not only operates the cannon, but had designed it. Avi is delighted to answer Angus’ questions. Detailing the intricate combination of magic and engineering that went into its creation. The other three men, not nearly as fascinated as Angus is about the cannon, hang back a bit. Talking and goofing in the background.

“-and that’s how you calculate the trajectory. Though you have to be pretty careful about weight distribution. Any shift during flight could send your passengers into a swamp or canyon wall or something.”

Angus nodded along as Avi showed him how the control panel worked. His mind was buzzing slightly. Static eating at the edges of his thoughts. But so long as he didn't try to think about where the base was to need this kind of transportation, he could concentrate. The math behind calculating a person sized cannon was fascinating.

“My grandpa would love this,” Angus commented, knowing somewhere deep down that this was true.

Avi smiled sadly, “I’m sure he would have little dude. If he was anything like you he would have made a great assistant.”

Angus paused, red flags and alarm bells going off in his head as he stared at the inventor. “I-I…do… do you know my grandpa?”

Several emotions pass over Avi’s face in quick order, “No I never met-” realization flickers into Avi’s eyes, “Oh no, the memory thing. You must have forgot-” the inventor closes his mouth with a snap.

“F-forgot what?” Angus questions.

Avi shakes his head, looking nervous now. Angus asks again, louder and angrier this time, “Forgot what?!”

This gets everyone’s attention. People passing by turn to stare, and Magnus, Merle, and Taako start to come over. Already looking alarmed by Angus’ outburst.

“Ango? What’s wrong?” Magnus asks but Angus ignores the fighter, refusing to break eye contact with Avi.

“I’m sorry, I thought he knew. I didn't think he forgot that,” Avi apologizes to the approaching trio. Which only furthers Angus’ slowly building anger. He doesn't want apologies. He doesn't want lies and deflection. He wants to know why Avi is looking at him so sadly.

“What did he forget?” Merle asks, sharing a look of confusion with his friends.

Realizing that only he knows the truth, Avi turns back to Angus. “Kid, your grandpa-,” Avi starts slowly. “He died. Back when you first joined. You were only here for a few days when I had to shoot you back home for his funeral. I asked what was wrong when I saw you coming back crying, and you spilled the beans to me.”

Angus’ ears are ringing. He doesn't know what to feel. What to think. He feels weirdly disconnected from his body. However it’s not because of the static this time. Angus had woken up knowing only a handful of things about himself, and still have fingers left over. His name is Angus, he’s the world's greatest detective, and he has a grandpa. To find out that one of those things isn't true…

A hand on Angus’ shoulder snaps him from his thoughts as concerned voices flood his ears. “-ot to breathe, Angus. Take a deep breath with me. Come on now.”

It takes Angus a moment to realize why his vision is so wonky and his chest feels so tight. He’s having a panic attack. His lungs stutter and seize as he tries his best to do as told and inhale.

“There you go,” Magnus praises as he gently squeezes Angus’ shoulder. It’s nice, and helps to ground Angus in the present. “Again. Try to match my breathing.”

It takes a few minutes for Angus to pull himself together. Magnus coaching the little detective through the worst of it. The aftermath of the panic attack leaves Angus feeling ill. His skin is clammy and almost feverish, and his limbs feel like they’ve been replaced with overcooked noodles.

Once he`ks calm it takes a moment for Angus to clear his throat and whisper, “I think I’d like to go back to my room now.”

Angus doesn't look up from his shoes, but he can feel the expressions that pass over his head. “Alright, if that what you want bubblah,” Taako says hesitatingly.

With only a half hearted goodbye to Avi the four of them leave. The inventor waves guiltily but the little detective doesn't try to offer the man comfort. Angus is too numb, both emotionally and mentally, to pay much attention on their walk back to the dorms. He thinks that maybe the three men had tried to cheer him up but he hadn't really noticed. Angus doesn't even bother with an apology for his behaviour. Instead the moment he reaches the door to his room he locks himself in. With only a half hearted ‘goodnight sirs’ as he closes the door.

Slight whispers can be heard through the wood, but Angus doesn't bother to listen. Instead he bundles himself under his blanket, not even bothering with taking off his shoes. It's far too early in the day to go to sleep. However Angus can't bring himself to care. He’s tired. Tired of feeling scared and confused and frustrated and all the emotions in between. He wants answers. He wants his memories back. However at the moment, all he can do is go to sleep. Hoping that maybe for a little while he can forget what a hard day he’s had.

So that’s what Angus does, he sleeps.

Unfortunately even in sleep Angus’ mind wouldn't fully rest. He dreams of smoke and sand slipping through his fingers while static drones in his ears. However, at odd moments, small flashes of light and sensation cut through his smokey surroundings. The feeling of flying, the smell of cookies, a glimpse of a forest with towering trees. Nothing that makes sense while he’s dreaming. He thinks that maybe at some point he had heard soft knocking at his door, but it quickly left.

Now, hours later, he finally wakes. He’s probably badly messed up his sleep cycle for the next few days, but that’s future Angus’ problem. Right now he’s more interested in the strange dream he just had. The smoke and sand and static were fairly obvious. However the flashes were of much more interest. He had already established the theory that his subconscious mind currently knew a lot more than his waking self. Could those have been flashes of memory? Could they be clues to what had happened to him?

Without another thought Angus leaped from his bed and stumbled over to his desk. Still half asleep. There had to be a clue here. Anything that connected to the feeling of flying, the smell of cookies, or a forest. He didn't bother fighting the static that kept him from reading his notes. Instead he reached for a map of Fayrun that was buried under a pile of books. Carefully Angus spread the massive paper over his floor and stood over it. Looking down at the world like he had when he had found the skylight in the floor yesterday.

Angus thought hard as he stared down at the map. Thinking over the flashes of his dream. The first one was of the feeling of flying, or was it maybe falling? He must have been shot from one of Avi’s cannons. But to where? Angus looked over the map in disappointment. Half of it was covered in forests, there was nothing to narrow down the search except the smell of cookies. Angus forced himself to take a deep breath. He was thinking too much again. He couldn't solve this mystery with his head this time, he needed to use his gut.

So with a sigh Angus turned back to the map. Not really searching it for answers this time, just letting his gaze wander over it. While thinking only of cookies and forests with towering trees. It took some time but Angus slowly noticed that his eyes continuously wander to a certain place in the map. Away from the coasts and mountain ranges, off to the side of the map. Angus shifted around to the other side of the map, taking a closer look at the Dunfol forest area. He’s careful not to try and reach for any memories. Wary of the static. Instead he reads the names of the roads and towns around the forest.

Angus pauses when his gut twists. An inkling of recognition rolling down his spine before it fades. He’s looking at a tiny town just on the edges of the forest, not too far from the main road. Angus makes a mental note of the spot, sure that this will be the place he can find some answers. His gut is telling him so. Angus’ gut is also telling him that even though the others won't answer his questions, the chances they would willingly let him leave to investigate were not high. So Angus decided that this time it was better to beg for forgiveness than ask permission.

Wasting no time Angus makes sure he has his wand tucked into his pocket and leaves his room. He must have slept much longer than he had realized because there is a very cold plate of various dinner foods laying in front of his door. Angus feels a bit guilty about letting it go to waste, but he doesn't have time to eat it right now. Stepping around the plate Angus hurries down the hallway and out of the dorm. 

The base is quiet in the night, or maybe it’s early morning. It's hard to tell. Angus doesn't particularly care since that means it’s dark with few people around to notice him. The cannon room is equally as quiet, if not as empty or dark. A sleepy eyed night shift attendant is dozing at the controls to the cannon. Avi having likely retired hours ago. Angus hides just outside the door, looking in and debating how to proceed. Avi had said the cannon was the only way off the base. While Angus doubted that was true, he didn't feel like testing if Taako had taught him Featherfall by jumping off the base and free falling to earth. 

Besides, it’s less nerve wracking to; cast Sleep on the already tired attendant, punch in the coordinates like Avi had shown him earlier, and take a cannonball directly to the town he needed to investigate. The hardest part was dealing with the static that tried to swallow his mind when Angus made the mistake of looking back at the base from the seat of the cannonball. He almost didn't pull the break in time to land safely in a field outside of the town.

By the time the sun was beginning to lighten the sky Angus was just arriving at the little hamlet. A few early risers and morning workers were already stirring and beginning the work day. Angus however wasn't sure where to go from here. He also doesn't have a lot of time to figure it out. It wouldn't take long for someone on base to realize he was missing. It would take them even less time to figure out where he had gone.

Mulling over his options Angus decided it would take far too long to ask strangers if they recognized him. He could go directly to the nearby forest, but then he would have no idea what he had been looking for. He needed to follow his instincts, and his instincts said he needed to find the cookie smell. Making the local bakery Angus’ first stop. 

The moment Angus steps through the bakery door he’s nearly knocked down with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. The ringing bell over the door, the heavy smell of cookies in the air, the smile of the little old lady behind the counter. There’s no doubt that Angus has been here before.

The elderly baker behind the counter smiles at Angus, “Ah! The little detective returns. Did you solve your mystery, or just come back for another cookie?”

“I’m afraid I don't know ma’am,” Angus says slowly but approaches the counter, “I’m hoping to find out though. Can I ask you a few questions? They might sound strange but it would really help my investigation.”

The old woman tilts her head in concern but nods, “Certainly young man. Like I said before I’ll help you however I can.”

“Thank you,” Angus says graciously. “Can you tell me when you last saw me? And what I was doing here?”

The woman blinked in surprise for a moment before cautiously answering, “You were here just the other day. Asking people around town questions about the disappearances happening in the forest.”

For a moment Angus reflexively tried to remember being here before. Reached for memories of investigating and interviewing. Pain and static swarmed his mind before he could find them. However another flash of forgotten sensation, the feeling of cold hands on his shoulders, zipped through his head.

“-ello? Are you alright young man?”

Angus opened his eyes to find the elderly woman looking at him, concerned, from behind her counter. He dropped his hands from where they had been clutching the hair at his temples.

“I’m fine ma’am,” Angus smiled but the woman didn't seem very convinced. He quickly asked another question, hoping to distract her, “So there have been disappearances in the forest?”

She pursed her lips as if tasting something sour, but answered tersely, “Yes. For awhile now. The forest was recently declared unsafe for travel, even more now that one of the missing people was recently found nearly catatonic. The gossip around town is saying that he has no memories, and won't say anything except to scream about something he found in a maze in the forest.”

Angus’ heart leaps into his throat. This is the perfect clue. However he needs to be extremely careful. Because obviously he hadn't been the first time, and lost his memories for his carelessness. He knows what to look for in the forest now. He needs to find the entrance to this mysterious maze.

“Thank you ma’am,” Angus said with a polite little bow. She smiled, older people were always easily amused by his politeness.

“I hope you find what you're looking for this time young man. Would you like a cookie to take with you?” Angus takes the cookie. Munching on it as he heads down the road toward the forest. Finding it matched the flash of memory he had perfectly.

The forest is still fairly dark, the early light not yet high enough to get through the branches. Even so, Angus suspects that even at noon the massive trees would block most of the light. So the young detective is careful to follow the road as he ventures deeper into the woods. A few hours of walking go by before Angus feels another tug of familiarity, leading him off the beaten path. For a moment Angus worries that his gut feeling had lead him astray, before he finds a small trail winding through the brush.

It's not much more than a dirt path, used mostly by animals, but Angus follows his instincts. It's harder to follow the trail than the road. Brambles and thorns catch on his clothes while fallen branches and tree roots try their best to trip him. The occasional fallen tree forces Angus to climb over or around them. Risking losing the path altogether. Finally, Angus comes to a break in the trees. The little detective sighs in relief as he tries to catch his breath before looking at his surroundings.

The clearing is small, and very secluded. However it's the tall stone archway that commands all of Angus’ attention. Gray stone walls, three times even Magnus’ height and covered in moss and ivy, tower quietly amidst the trees. The maze is massive. However what truly gave Angus pause was the way his instincts screamed for him to- get away, get away, get away! Angus gags as a surge of nausea twists his stomach. Static claws at the edges of Angus’ brain, memories struggling to surface. More flashes of memory dance in front of his eyes.

Cold hands gripping his shoulders, voices calling out his name, flashes of light.

When his vision finally clears Angus finds himself on his knees before the stone archway. His shoulders shake and his legs feel weak but the little boy forces himself to stand. He needs to know what happened to him. So against his instincts to run, Angus walks into the maze. For the second time.


	4. Through the cracks Part:3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus goes searching for his missing memories, which might have been a mistake

_The first time Angus had entered the maze- though he didn't remember it- he had been chased._

_The young detective had simply been wandering the main path of the forest. Working on a plan to search the woods for the maze. However before he could begin he had been interrupted by a deep growl. Angus’ head shot up from where he had been thinking of ideas and glanced fearfully at the bushes to the side of the path. One hand already reaching for his wand and the other for his hidden crossbow. From the bushes a large figure emerged, and Angus’ breath caught in his throat._

_It was an Owlbear. Ten feet of aggressive, heavily muscled, fur and feathers, with large dark eyes set over a sharp and deadly beak. For a split second Angus hoped that he could hide. The owlbear hadn't caught sight of him yet, and if he was quick enough the bushes might be able to conceal him as the creature passed by. So slowly, the boy quietly inched toward a nearby bush large enough to hide him. However that slim hope was dashed when the beasts keen eyes picked up Angus’ movement, and it's head swung toward him with a bone chilling snarl._

_Angus took off. Running at full speed from the path into the trees. The young genius knew he stood no chance of going toe to toe with an Owlbear. His spells weren't much more than cantrips, and the bolts of his crossbow would better serve as toothpicks against the massive creature. Hiding wasn't much of a better option, since Owlbears were known to have a keen sense of perception. Their nose and their eyes gave them a large advantage in the tracking department._

_So Angus ran. Low hanging branches from above scratched at his skin as gnarled roots tried to trip him from below. Luckily an overgrown trail, walked mostly by animals, opened up before him. It wasn't the most subtle path to try and escape from the pursuing predator, but at the moment Angus was willing to sacrifice that for speed. The only problem was that while the Owlbear wasn't catching up, it also wasn't falling behind. While Angus could jump over fallen trees and duck between narrow trunks, the owlbear was persistent, hungry, and strong enough to power straight though most obstacles without slowing down. It was a contest to see who ran out of energy first._

_So when Angus first saw the entrance to the stone maze he didn't really have enough time to think. He knew that he shouldn't go in. He also knew that he couldn’t keep running for much longer. So in a split second Angus decided that he would only go in deep enough to lose the following Owlbear, then retrace his steps until he was out again. It wouldn't be hard, since Angus had been solving maze puzzles since he was old enough to tie his own shoes. If something went wrong he’d just call a cannonball directly to his location. So with that plan in mind, Angus ran into the maze._

_It took Angus several minutes of running to realize he had finally lost the Owlbear. However the relief of that knowledge was quick to die when he attempted to summon a cannonball. Usually, when he would touch the bracer for transport, it buzzed slightly with magic. This time however it remained still and cold to his touch. Angus tried again, and again, and again. Panic raised in his throat, thick as smoke. Something was wrong. It took several seconds for Angus to calm himself._

_Once he was calm he began retracing his steps. Angus had been solving mazes since he was old enough to tie his shoes. However it only took a few turns for Angus to notice that the hallways he was passing weren't the same ones he remembered taking. Large trees he had no memory of would be blocking the path from wall to wall. Walls he was certain weren't there before had appeared, and turns he was sure would take him to the exit had disappeared. As if by magic. Angus stiffened, his whole body tensing as he stopped in the middle of the path. A now noticeable prickle of magic tingled over his skin, emanating from the stone walls that towered overhead._

_The maze was magical, and it was not going to let Angus go easily._

 

The second time Angus entered the maze the first thing to catch his attention were some claw marks on the ground. Something large had come this way, but not recently if the stale tracks were any indication. The maze began with a crossroads, the path splitting in three directions; left, right, and forward, deeper into the labyrinth. Each path was rather dark. The combination of tall stone walls and even taller forest trees overhead keeping most of the sunlight from reaching the ground. However the claw marks went along the path to the right, so Angus felt slightly safer choosing to go left.

Angus made careful mental notes about which turns he took, and first looked cautiously around every corner before choosing a path. However though he knew he was being as cautious as possible Angus couldn't help but feel like something was horribly wrong. His skin crawled unpleasantly. It was only after turning around several times and hitting dead ends every other turn that Angus realized that the slowly growing unpleasant feeling was actually magic.

Angus didn't panic this time when he finally noticed the magic of the maze. In fact, though the feeling was uncomfortable, the prickle was familiar. Which reassured Angus that he was still on the right track. It helped that he could recall some information about these types of mazes.

While magical mazes were currently horribly out of style, they had been all the rage several centuries ago. People of wealth and influence would commission magic users to build them and then fill them with puzzles of luck and skill. The only way out was to defeat the traps, reach the centre, and collect the prize there. They were made to be good fun for guests. While it all seemed like good fun, attempts to cheat often came with a penalty in the form of magic backlash. Not to mention what could happen if the wizard building the maze had a sick or twisted sense of humour. It's all fun and games till someone dies, or stays lost until they die of exposure.

Angus shivers at the thought but grips his wand tighter in one hand and continues walking. This maze was old, and powerful. The magic Angus could feel in the air told him so. No doubt whatever trick or trap had effected his memory was here somewhere, if not in the center itself. All Angus had to do was find it, and figure out a way to get his memory back.

It was hard to tell time in the maze. However if Angus had to guess it was about a half hour later when he encountered his first puzzle.

The narrow path opened slightly to make a tiny courtyard. On the other side of the yard was a stone door obviously barred and locked until the puzzle was solved. The space itself was much better lit than the rest of the maze, because set into the wall to Angus’ right was a golden mirror. The large mirror was shaped like a seven pointed star, and shone brightly with its own light. The light shot out of the mirror like a concentrated sunbeam, straight across the courtyard and colliding with the blank opposite wall on Angus’ left.

In the courtyard itself were several scattered pedestals. All of them empty, except for one, which held a small brass orb atop it. Curious, Angus wandered closer to the orb, and was surprised to find that it was actually a globe. Though it was only as big as a softball it was incredibly detailed. Showing mountain ranges and oceans in minute detail. He could easily point out where Feyrun was on the globe. It was also stuck where it was, which Angus discovered when he tried to move the tiny planet replica from is place.

The small detective frowned. Eyes bouncing between the star shaped mirror, the beam of light, the empty pedestals, and the brass globe. He didn't understand what the goal of the puzzle was. If he really wanted to he could leave the way he had come, and eventually try another puzzle. However that would mean giving up, and good detectives don't give up. Taking a deep breath Angus once again focused on the mirror and the brilliant light it emitted. He then looked at the empty pedestals and frowned. He was missing something.

Fortunately it didn't take long to find out what. A quick glance around let Angus spot the small stone chest off to the sidelines of the room, half hidden under ivy. The chest opened to reveal more orbs of various size. These ones were made of stone and lacked the ornamentation of the brass globe. Angus grinned as he grabbed one of the largest stones, about the same size as a volleyball, and lifted it out of the chest with a grunt. Rolling the stone over to a pedestal was easy. Lifting it onto said pillar took a lot more swearing and sweating than Angus would admit. Which could be forgiven considering his toes were feeling a lot flatter now. However once the stone was placed, the purpose of the puzzle became clear.

Angus had placed the large stone orb on a pillar just slightly to the side of the beam of light. To Angus’ satisfaction, the light then moved. Now, instead of shooting directly toward the opposite wall, the light curved around the side of the stone orb before shooting off in a new direction. As if the stone orb was a planet whose gravity was pulling the light into turning. Angus grinned at the beam of magical light now shining at a ninety degree angle before running back to the chest of stone orbs.

Bit by bit Angus carefully placed the orbs on the pillars. Small stone orbs only changed the path of the light a small degree, while larger ones could turn it a lot. Placing an orb to the left would turn the light in that same direction and vice versa. Sometimes he ran into the problem of needing to turn the light a certain way but not having a pillar to place an orb on. Forcing him to go back and reshuffle the orbs. Eventually though Angus was able to get the light to curve around several of the stone orbs and end shining on the brass globe. For several seconds the dull brass seemed to absorb the light and shone brightly before turning gold. The stone door blocking Angus’ path gave a low groan before tossing off its locks and swinging open.

At first Angus was delighted. Having passed his first puzzle with relative ease. However his smile quickly fell to a frown, as a feeling in his gut told him that things were only going to get harder from here.

Angus continued with caution. Hours went by and as he walked his stomach began telling him that he was very late for lunch now. There wasn't anything Angus could do for his complaining gut. However he was lucky enough to find a small clear spring with fresh water. The water had carved a small bubbling stream alongside one of the walls of the maze. Since Angus didn't have any particular direction to go he idly decided to follow the water for now. For several turns the stream led the way. That was when Angus noticed a change in the stone underfoot.

The entire maze, both walls and floor, had so far been made of the same dull, cobbled, gray stone. However as he followed the stream, Angus noticed that the gray cobbled ground was slowly giving way to pale white stones. It started as just one or two, here and there, but more appeared along the path the further Angus went. Until the entire path was paved with white. Excited, Angus walked faster. Perhaps this path would lead him to another puzzle. One step closer to finding his memories, and getting out of this place.

The stream and white stone path led him faithfully on, and eventually to a small clearing. For the first time since entering the maze Angus could see the sun and sky. For several minutes the young boy was left blinking spots from his eyes. Once his sight had adjusted Angus could only gape at the orchard before him. It was beautiful. About a dozen medium sized trees, heavy with strange pale fruit, grew around the clearing. Soft grass and small tidy bushes flourished at their base. The stream that Angus had been following emptied into a small pond in the center, providing the trees with water. From where he stood Angus could see that there were many more paths that led from the maze to this place. Each paved with more of those pale white stones.

Obviously whoever had built this maze had realized that some of the challengers would need food and water. Angus grinned at his good luck and hurried over to the nearest tree. The trees weren't very tall, but still tall enough that Angus couldn't reach even the lowest hanging fruit. He was tempted to try and climb, but decided against it. Getting hurt falling from a tree could be bad at this stage in his adventure. So Angus contented himself by investigating under each tree for freshly fallen fruit.

The fruit itself was a little strange. Like a cross between an apple and a peach, and pale as the moon, but small enough to cradle in his palm. Angus hesitated to eat it. Biting into unknown fruit, growing in a magic maze, was a good way to get poisoned after all. Had Taako ever taught him Detect Poison?

Before Angus could take out his wand to check he was startled by a sudden croaking sound above him. Jumping, Angus looked up to find a large black bird peering at him from the branches overhead. The young detective smiled and stayed very still. He wasn't sure if it was a crow or a raven but he figured the creature must have flown into the maze looking for food, and found this treasure trove. It wasn't long before he was deemed unthreatening by the animal. The bird then ignored him and shuffled along a branch towards one of the many fruits. Slashing the fruit with its beak the bird then proceeded to feast. Strangely seeming to peel the skin from the soft flesh before eating.

Angus watched the bird for a minute before looking back to his own meal. So long as the bird didn't keel over in the next few minutes the fruit seemed safe enough to eat. So Angus proceeded to take a large bite. Only to immediately spit the bite back out with a retch. The crow, or maybe it was a raven, croaked what could have been a laugh as Angus spat several times to get the taste out of his mouth. The young detective glared at the bird, now knowing why the animal had peeled its fruit before eating. While the soft flesh of the fruit was sweet and tasty, the skin was extremely sour and bitter.

Angus was far too hungry to not eat. Especially since there was no telling if he would be able to find more food in the maze. Since he had no sharp beak or knife to peel the fruit with, he would have to improvise. So Angus did his best to use his nails and teeth to peel the fruit. He would then spit out as much of the sour skin as he could and enjoy the sweet inside. Though a bit of the bitter peel still stuck to his teeth was unavoidably swallowed.

Several fruits were consumed before Angus’ hunger was sated and he began to slow. The black bird overhead had moved a few trees over but was still eating. Pecking at its fruit in a lazy manner. Now pleasantly full, Angus started to notice how tired he was. Which wasn't a surprise considering how poorly he had slept the night before. Angus had to forcefully remind himself that a magic maze wasn't a good place to sleep. He couldn't stay. Even though the grass was incredibly soft, and the sun so very warm and comfortable. Perhaps just a quick nap would be ok?

Before Angus could realize what had happened he was already laying down. His limbs felt heavy with sleep, and it was a fight to just keep his eyes open. The grass pillowed his head as Angus looked up at the branches overhead. For a few moments Angus tried to move but found he could only slightly turn his head. Too tired to do much else. His eyes started to flutter shut but slight movement caught Angus’ eye. The black bird was also beginning to succumb to the soporific effects of the fruit. Swaying on its branch a few trees away. The bird tottered a few more times before overbalancing and falling to the ground with a thump. Wings half spread and already deeply asleep.

Angus wanted to laugh at the ridiculous sight but found he was too tired to bother. A part of him was screaming that this was wrong. That it was dangerous to sleep here, but Angus too tired to wonder why. Sleep pulled at Angus, tempting him to close his eyes. However the longer Angus lay there in the grass the more he noticed that there was a small sharp stone digging into his back. He was so comfortable and warm, so ready to close his eyes and sleep. Except for that one stone digging deeper and deeper into his spine. Angus groaned and with great effort moved his arm to remove the irritation. With the rock in hand Angus rolled to free his arm. Now curled on his side facing the pond and the still sleeping crow Angus finally felt ready to sleep.

The part of Angus’ brain that didn't want to sleep slowly quieted. His eyelids falling to half mast as his muscles relaxed. His breathing starting to slow. His hands, curled in front of his face, loosened on the irritating stone, dropping it to the ground. Angus sleepily gazed at the little white rock, wondering at its curious shape and size. His mind slowly commenting that it wasn't a stone at all, but a small tooth.

A distinctly human tooth.

Angus blinked, and nearly didn't open his eyes again. He didn't know why but a part of him was screaming that he needed to wake up again. So he opened his eyes and kept gazing at the tooth. As if his brain was made of molasses Angus tried to think. To fight to stay awake. The little white stone was actually a little white tooth. Angus’ brain seemed to catch onto one of those details. Like a wool on a thorn bush. White stone. Like the stones of the path. White stone that was actually white bone.

Angus’ heart beat faster as he began to fight more against falling asleep. This was a trap. A horrible trap disguised as food and safety and a comfortable sleep that far too many never woke from. Each death creating more bones for the path, which as it grew in size would in turn lead more people to the orchard. To their death. The young detective shuddered in fear. He didn't want to know what was eating the bodies, burying the bones, and building the path. Adrenaline had helped to wake Angus from his sleep, but exhaustion still pulled at his limbs. He could barely move, let alone stand. So he crawled toward a small bush, hoping to hide long enough to recover.

It was then that Angus caught movement out of the corner of his eye. The young detective froze. Around a corner and through the trees, a pale figure came walking slowly into the clearing. It was a crane, larger than any bird Angus had even read about. It seemed to glide as it walked. Impossibly thin orange legs supported its body, with a lethally sharp sword-like beak. It’s feathers were as pale as the bones of the path, with black wings, and a long neck that reminded Angus of a snake as it turned its head.

The crane slowly walked deeper into the clearing. Inspecting its orchard with empty, black, glassy eyes that frightened Angus. This was a deliberate predator. It knew its prey was helpless. The young detective barely dared to breathe. With only a thin bush for cover it wouldn't take much for it to find him. However the crane was fortunately distracted by finding the still sleeping black bird. The crane croaked deep in its throat in pleasure. Angus couldn't help but shudder at how it sounded like crude laughter and kept a hand over his mouth keep himself from making any noise. With speed that was surprising for its size, the crane lept for the smaller prone bird, and in one swift move had its prey impaled upon its razor sharp beak.

Angus breathed shallowly through his nose to keep from making any noise as the crane left with its prize. No doubt to first eat and bury its bones later. Angus needed to be long gone before it finished. Crawling from his hiding place, Angus grabbed one of the fallen fruits and bit into it shallowly. Getting as much of the bitter skin and as little of the deceptively sweet inside as possible. Like he hoped the shock of the sour peel forced more sleep away from Angus’ mind as he forced himself to swallow it. It seemed like the skin acted against the effect of the rest of the fruit. A built in antidote. If Angus hadn't swallowed just enough to keep from falling asleep… the young detective shuddered.

Now more awake Angus forced himself to stumble to his feet and began to walk as quickly as he could. In the opposite direction of the crane and its deadly orchard. His shoes tap taping hollowly on the path of bones.

Angus didn't dare to stop and rest now. Not even after he had left the white path far, far, behind. It now seemed that he had been incredibly foolish. Returning to such a dangerous place, where he had already lost his memories, was a stupid thing to do. Especially since he had done it without letting anyone know where he was going. Getting back his memories didn't seem quite so important now. He just desperately wanted out, but the only way out was through. So Angus kept walking.

Eventually though Angus had to stop. It felt like hours later when Angus finally had to rest. His feet ached terribly and frustration bubbled in his chest. Each dead end and and circling path only vexed the young detective further. Until finally he needed to either rest or risk breaking into tears. So Angus sat, leaning against a wall and taking deep breaths. He needed to stay calm. Magnus wasn't here to help coach him down from a panic attack again. Though if Angus tried real hard he could almost hear the fighters loud voice.

“This sucks! We’ve been wandering for hours and still haven't found Ango,” Angus blinked as a very real voice reached his ears.

Then he could hear Taako replying, “Shouting about it ain't going to do anything.”

Angus stood and looked around, trying to locate the source of their voices. “Can’t one of you use magic to find him?” Magnus whined.

“We tried that the last time we were in here. And like I told you last time, this place won't let those kinds of spells work like they should. We have to find the kid the old fashioned way,” Merle groused as Angus realized that their voices were coming from the other side of the wall he was leaning against.

“Hello?!” Angus called, unsure if this was actually happening or if it was some kind of trick of the maze.

There was a pause before three voiced called back, “ANGUS?!”

A loud shuffle and a cacophony of voices and questions all being asked at once came from the other side of the wall. Angus smiled and leaned heavily against the wall separating him from his friends. Wishing that he could somehow phase through the magical stone. It took a few minutes before they all settled down enough to talk one at a time.

“Shut up you two! I’m the one that gets to ask the questions here,” Taako hisses vehemently. It sounds like Magnus starts to protest but is wordlessly threatened into silence. “Ango? Are you alright pumpkin? Because I’m a little low on spell slots to be tearing this place apart brick by brick, but it's not entirely off the table.”

“I’m alright,” Angus shouts back. He wants to apologize for leaving without telling them where he was going, but decides to wait until there isn't a wall separating them. “If you find a path made of white stones don't follow it ok?”

“That doesn't sound very reassuring Agnes,” Taako replied, not entirely able to hide how tense his voice was. Magnus interrupts, “That’s it, I’m climbing the wall.”

“NO!” Angus quickly shouts backing away from the wall and looking frantically at the top. Afraid to see Magnus already at the top and being magically zapped. “You can't! If you try you’ll take a penalty from the maze. It might kill you!”

“The kid has a point,” Merle grunted. “The last time we tried to cheat this place didn't end well. How about Angus waits where he is and we keep walking until we can circle around to him?”

“Great idea,” Taako drawled sarcastically, “make the kid into a sitting duck for all of the magical creatures wandering around this deathtrap.”

“Well I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas.”

This started a minor argument, the three men starting to bicker and snap at each other. Angus was starting to feel like he was the only adult in this maze. However before he could shout over the wall for them to knock it off they were all interrupted by a very loud roaring sound. Angus froze as silence fell over them all. A horrible feeling of recognition stirring in his gut.

“Ango? Please tell me that wasn't coming from your side of the wall,” Magnus called as quietly as he could but still be heard.

“I don't think I’m that lucky sir,” Angus replied as he looked nervously down the halls of the maze. Whatever had made that noise hadn't been very far away. Chances were high whatever it was had heard them shouting at each other over the wall and was coming this way.

Angus clenched his hands and gathered his courage, “I better keep moving sirs. The center of the maze shouldn't be very far away, so I'll try to meet you all there.”

“Angus McDonald! Don't you dare-!” But Angus didn't stay long enough to hear what he shouldn't dare.

Instead he started to run. Dashing down the hall that led away from the steadily growing sound of growling. Angus didn't want to stick around and find out what was following him. He didn't need his instincts to tell him that whatever it was was bad news. However the young detective was still exhausted from the pale fruits he had eaten earlier. So he tired quickly and couldn't run as fast as he wished. It didn't help that every time he slowed just long enough to catch his breath the growling would catch up to him. He was being tracked, and hunted, by something that he was in no shape to fight.

So naturally that was when Angus found another puzzle.

He almost ran into it first. Having just lost the growling for the fifth time but still running. Angus had just turned a corner and gasped as he nearly fell in an attempt to stop. At first he thought it was just another dead end, and just began to turn to find another hallway, when a glimmer of gold letters caught his gaze. Looking up Angus could see that there were words written on the wall. In flowery flowing script about halfway up the wall.

I feel your every move,  
I know your every thought,  
I’m with you from your birth,  
And I’ll see you when you rot,

What am I?

A riddle. Angus held back a groan and grit his teeth as he debated if he should just keep running, or stay and risk being caught here. While Angus prided himself on being the world's best detective, he knew in his gut that he was not good at riddles. An irony that was not lost on Angus and was a secret he would take to his grave. Give him logic, a puzzle, math problem, or a mystery and he could amaze even those several times his age. A riddle however could keep him stumped for days.

There wasn't even time to run. He had hesitated too long. Already Angus could hear the growling growing behind him. Whatever had been chasing him had caught up faster than the young detective had expected. Trapped and running out of time Angus turned to the riddle.

Riddles had a few simple rules. Usually the answer was never something magical, but would allude poetically at more ordinary things. Including magical beings and items as possible answers made the solution too difficult to guess. Another rule was that each line held a clue as to the answer. Sometimes it was the spelling, the rhyme, or the word choice that held the vital hint. Perhaps Angus just needed to think about the riddle as a mystery.

No better place to start than the beginning. Angus read the first line several times over. A few things came to mind at could feel someone's every movement. The ground, the air, your own muscles. However none of these things made sense when connected to the second line. Only with very powerful magic could you know someone's thoughts, and only when that magic was active. It was impossible to know every thought someone has ever had.

The growling was growing louder now. All the hairs on the back of Angus’ neck were standing on end as his mouth when dry with fear. Angus scolded himself and tried to focus and think faster. He had maybe a minute before he was discovered. The third line and the fourth were significant. The answer was something you were born with, but also kept existing without you. A part of Angus wondered if it was his brain, but that didn't make sense since that couldn't ‘see’ and would rot with him when he died. So the answer was something he had, but wasn't necessarily a real part of him. But what else could know his thoughts? And feel his every move?

Snarling had replaced the growling now. Massive feet could be heard hitting the ground as the beast smelled that Angus was close. He was nearly out of time. So the young detective reached for his wand and pressed his back against the wall below the riddle. Knowing that no door would appear to save him. However his mind continued to spin the riddle around and around, trying desperately to solve it.

Angus could feel his hammering heart nearly stop as an Owlbear stalked around the corner of the maze. If it wasn't about to kill him, Angus might have felt sorry for the creature. The massive beast had obviously fallen into a few traps of its own. Evidenced by the scorch marks on its paws, and several arrows buried deep into its flanks. Which wasn't a good thing for Angus. Since the injuries only seemed to have made it angier. The Owlbear snarled menacingly as it caught sight of Angus. It's massive bulk almost seemed to fill the hall as it stood on its hind legs and roared. Angus could practically see himself in those dark enraged eyes. Looking pathetically small, and scared, and hurt. However in those dark eyes he ccould also see the answer to the riddle.

The Owlbear charged, and Angus brought his wand to bare as he screamed, “I AM YOUR REFLECTION!”

Several things happened at once. Angus didn't know what spell poured out of his wand in a flash of light and heat, but it caused the Owlbear to stumble. The creature screeched as the sudden burst of magic hit its sensitive eyes. It lashed out randomly with a paw that could have crushed Angus’ skull in an instant. However Angus had fallen out of the way. The wall, that had been pressed firmly against his back, had vanished. Causing Angus to fall back. Out of the way of that deadly blow and through a doorway that had appeared right below the riddle.

Angus rolled backwards, wind knocked from his lungs but alive. And as suddenly as it had appeared the doorway vanished. Leaving a blank stone wall between Angus and the still screaming beast. Angus lay there for a moment on the cool grey stone. Staring up at the sky and breathing, while listening to the wonderfully distant sound of an enraged Owlbear and his still beating heart. The young detective chuckled, and then started to laugh. It was a breathless, hysterical sound. Half mad with relief and leftover adrenaline.

Once Angus had finished laughing and gathered what remained of his wits, he shakily got to his feet. His knees trembled but fortunately continued to support his weight. Looking around Angus noticed that his surroundings were very different now. It was brighter for one thing, and other than the one he had come through there were no walls. The late afternoon sun shone down between the massive trees onto a pretty if rocky garden laid out before him. However Angus was wary. He had thought that the orchard was peaceful to.

An abandoned fountain stood in front of a small stone fort. Which looked so old it was nearly reduced to ruins. Through the trees Angus could only just make out the walls of the maze, circling this place, it's center. While he wanted to go to the fort to investigate, Angus’ exhausted body and trembling knees forced him to take a seat on the edge of the fountain instead.

As he sat Angus realized something. This place felt familiar, and not it a good way. Not even in a way that made him want to run away like the entrance of the maze had. No, this place was familiar in a way that made Angus sick to his stomach and the static buzz in his ears. Was this another trap? Should he keep going or wait for Taako, Magnus and Merle to come find him?

However before Angus could make up his mind the hair stood up on the back of his neck. Something was behind him. Quick as a flash Angus stood and turned. Static buzzed loudly in the boy’s ears as his face paled and the feeling in his stomach grew. Tall bipedal body, pale grey skin with a oily sheen, small but cruel eyes, and four tentacles sprouting from it’s face. The Mind Flayer stood just outside the darkest shadows of the ruined fort. Watching Angus with what might have been curiosity in anyone else. However Angus knew that being the focus of this creatures attention was never a good thing.

Angus’ missing memories made a horrible kind of sense now. Mind Flayers feed on the psychic energy of their victims before consuming their brains. If Angus had fallen into this one's clutches then he was lucky not to be a mindless shell of a person. He didn't even have time to speak before a blast of psychic energy slammed into Angus, knocking him to the ground and swallowing his mind in static.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the final chapter of this little arc but I swear the next one will be the real final conclusion. In the mean time, leave a review or hit that like button.

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell happened to Angus? What kind of monster would do this to- oh wait, that was me. Come shout at me in the comments.


End file.
